


Abécédaire ARMY

by Sieben



Category: On n'demande qu'à en rire RPF
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, One Shot, abécédaire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieben/pseuds/Sieben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil d'OS et drabbles centrés autour d'Arnaud Tsamere et Jérémy Ferrari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A : Androgyne

**Author's Note:**

> Commencé en juillet 2012, fini en mai 2013.  
> Les thèmes changent d'un texte à l'autre, je vous préviendrai donc en cas de sujets sensibles au-début de ceux-ci !
> 
> Je ne sais en aucun cas si Arnaud est réellement Espagnol ou non. Ici, il l'est pour le besoin du texte et c'est tout.

Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Mais dans quelle histoire bizarre Arnaud allait-il encore m'entraîner ? Inspirer, se calmer. Ne pas faire attention aux gloussements volontairement moqueurs. Peut-être qu'une bonne prise de Judo aurait pu m'aider à m'enfuir de là ? D'un autre côté, cela aurait voulu dire sortir avec cet accoutrement en pleine rue, ce qui serait revenu à faire ce qu'Arnaud désirait. Hors de question. Quoi qu'à en juger par le regard qu'il me jetait depuis un certain temps, me voir ainsi vêtu n'était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire. Et impossible de me changer puisque ce vicieux me servant de petit-ami avait caché la clef de la porte de notre chambre je-ne-sais-où après l'avoir fermée devant mes yeux. Et encore, si ça n'avait été que ça, passait encore. Mais non, Monsieur Arnaud Tsamere se révélait être un abruti fini en prime ! A votre avis, combien de supporters de footballs dans le monde réussissaient à condamner à mort l'unique télévision de leur appartement alors que le soir-même se jouait la finale Européenne ? Sans compter que cette finale s'avérait d'autant plus intéressante que l'Italie s'opposait à l'Espagne. Autrement dit, mes origines contre les siennes. Certainement la raison pour laquelle j'avais accepté de me prêter à son jeu ridicule le temps d'une soirée... et également parce que la perspective de faire de lui ce que je voulais le temps d'une nuit était très alléchante.  
Me sortant soudain de mes pensées, la voix de Jessica m'annonça avoir terminé. Me redressant afin de me positionner devant le miroir, je pus enfin contempler ma métamorphose: à la place de mes éternels tee-shirt noirs et jeans c'est une robe légèrement trop grande pour moi qui descendait jusqu'à mes cuisses qu'un collant opaque camouflait. Un soutien-gorge prêté par Jessica, une amie, créait un léger relief au niveau de ma poitrine recouverte de tissu alors que le décolleté laissait apercevoir quelques parcelles de peau de mon torse imberbe. Découvrant enfin ma nouvelle apparence, je crus quelques instants qu'une inconnue se dressait face à moi. La légère couche de maquillage appliquée avait rendu mon visage déjà fin parfaitement androgyne alors que des cheveux légèrement ondulés m'arrivant sous les épaules encadraient mon visage de sorte à camoufler ma mâchoire légèrement anguleuse. A en juger le regard d'Arnaud, j'étais belle. Selon ma propre vision je ressemblais à une fille, et tout s'arrêtait là. Lançant un regard noir à mon amant, je lui fis comprendre d'une manière plus menaçante que des mots qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire le moindre commentaire.  
Et voilà que nous étions désormais un parfait petit couple hétérosexuel allé boire une bière au pub du coin afin de profiter du match de football diffusé. Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce ce que ce crétin angoissait à l'idée que les beaufs ayant élu domicile au bar prennent mal le fait que deux hommes s'embrassent ouvertement sous leurs yeux et que, comme nous habitions juste au-dessus, ils décident de nous le faire regretter.  
Camouflant un léger sourire alors que je croisais les jambes, c'est pourtant avec joie que je découvris les douces promesses que pouvaient offrir des vêtements féminins. Qu'importe qui lui avait prêté de telles affaires, il ou elle n'était finalement pas si maudissable puisqu'Arnaud semblait très réceptif à cette tenue.

Après avoir consulté les résultats du match de la veille que nous n'avions finalement pas terminé de voir, j'entrepris d'aller prendre une douche pendant qu'Arnaud consultait ses mails. Alors que j'allais atteindre notre salle de bain, sa voix me rappela à lui tandis que quelque chose sur son ordinateur le rendait hilare. M'approchant de l'écran, j'en repérai bien vite la raison: Jessica lui avait envoyé le lien de l'un de ces journaux sur internet dont un article portait un titre sans équivoque:

« L'humoriste Arnaud Tsamere auprès de sa nouvelle compagne ? »


	2. B : Ballet Nocturne

Il n'aimait pas Paris. Le vacarme incessant des voitures l'empêchait de se reposer; le bruit assourdissant de la foule agressait ses tympans dès qu'il voulait se promener... De part en part cette ville le répugnait. Il en arrivait souvent à haïr les Parisiens eux-mêmes, eux qui se sentaient agressés dès qu'un pauvre visiteur perdu avait le malheur de leur demander son chemin.  
Lui, il aimait le calme, le silence et la tranquillité. Sortir le soir, profiter des rues désertes et de la lueur des étoiles pour ce qu'il appelait ses "ballets nocturnes". L'espace de quelques heures être la seule âme peuplant les rues désertes, redécouvrant un peu plus chaque soir la beauté de la nuit. Dans ces rares moments il pouvait oublier tous ses problèmes matériaux et l'impression que le monde lui appartenait lui procurait une sérénité que rien encore n'avait pu égaler.  
Plus d'une fois il avait tenté de partir pour l'un de ses ballets nocturnes dans sa ville résidentielle, mais ses pas le ramenaient toujours rapidement vers sa demeure. A quelque heure que ce fut, jamais il n'avait trouvé ce calme recherché et le vacarme affolant de la ville le ramenait constamment à ses nouveaux problèmes, de même que les affiches annonçant les nouveaux spectacles ne lui permettaient pas d'oublier pour quelques instants le visage de son, malheureusement, ami et collègue. Alors, c'était plus déprimé que jamais qu'il retrouvait la chaleur de son foyer et qu'il tentait de s'abandonner en vain aux bras de Morphée.  
Lorsqu'il en avait le temps, il faisait ronronner le moteur de sa voiture et devenait alors injoignable le temps de quelques heures, perdu dans l'une ou l'autre des banlieues de la capitale.  
Pourtant il ne retrouva jamais la sérénité des ballets nocturnes de sa jeunesse.  
Son poison: Arnaud Tsamere.


	3. C : Canards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La chanson dont il est question est Je collectionne des canards d'Ultra Vomit. Qu'il vous faut absolument aller écouter si vous ne connaissez pas déjà !

« - Jeeeee collectioonne des canaaards ! »

Et voilà, à peine avait-il franchit le seuil de leur appartement qu'il regrettait d'être rentré. Entendre Arnaud hurler plus qu'il ne chantait une chanson aussi loufoque n'avait rien de rassurant, surtout pour lui. Il savait que dans ces moments-là il valait mieux qu'il se fasse le plus petit possible pour se faire oublier. Il activait alors ce qu'il appelait le "mode ninja": il se tapissait dans l'ombre, ne faisait aucun bruit et, surtout, restait hors du champ de vision de l'humoriste sous peine d'être victime d'un de ses délires musicaux.  
Suivant ce précepte à la lettre, il retira ses chaussures afin de réduire le bruit occasionné par ses pas puis se dirigea vers leur chambre dès qu'Arnaud eut le dos tourné, comptant bien s'y enfermer jusqu'à ce que toute musique s'évanouisse. Malheureusement pour lui, c'est ce moment-là que choisit son conjoint pour se dire qu'il irait bien se chercher de quoi grignoter. Mission échouée, et aucun moyen de la recommencer.

« - Mon canaaaard, t'es rentré !  
\- Ah non Arnaud, je refuse d'être victime d'un autre de tes délires ! »

Alors qu'il mettait le plus de distance possible entre son amant et lui, la lueur qu'il vit passer dans son regard ne lui promis rien de bon.

« - Mais... Si t'es un canard... Alors je dois te collectionner ! »

Cette fois, il savait que sa tranquillité et lui étaient fichus. Alors qu'il se réfugiait dans le salon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour prendre la fuite, Arnaud le rejoignit rapidement, l'allure féline et le regard prédateur. Prenant alors le canapé comme rempart, il attendit que l'humoriste fasse le moindre geste pour que s'en suive une course-poursuite autours de l'objet.

Plusieurs feintes, des tentatives de triche et des objets renversés plus tard, Jérémy ressortit perdant de la bataille, prisonnier entre le canapé et le corps d'Arnaud.

« - Arnaud, libère-moi ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! »

Ce-disant le cadet se débattait dans tous les sens, cherchant la moindre faille dans la garde ennemie tandis que le corps d'Arnaud l'encerclait de plus en plus alors que ses mains se faisaient dangereusement entreprenantes.  
Son nez niché dans le cou de Jérémy, il ronronnait presque en lui parlant.

« - Allez, viens là mon canard, que je te collectionne à ma façon ! »

Jérémy soupira légèrement face à la tournure de la situation, mais peu insensible aux caresses de son compagnon se résigna:

« - D'accord, mais ne me demande pas de faire coin-coin ! »


	4. D : Déclin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention ; sujets sensibles traités.

« - Un jour, tu me tueras. »

On lui avait souvent reproché que s'adresser aux objets était aussi puérile que ridicule et que leur imaginer une vie ne le mènerait jamais à rien. Pourtant, faire ce que les autres avaient toujours trouvé idiot lui était devenu nécessaire avec le temps. Parler avec des choses inanimées lui permettait d'en arriver à des conclusions que des humains n'auraient pu lui fournir.  
Ainsi, si un stylo était devenu son confident et un briquet son meilleur ami, ses cigarettes étaient ses bourreaux puisqu'il savait pertinemment que ses doses de nicotine ne lui apportaient plus la sérénité d'autrefois mais bien de graves problèmes.  
Combien de fois, dans un espoir de guérison, avait-il tenté de s'extirper à cette sombre addiction ? Combien de fois les cigarettes d'amis comme d'inconnus lui avaient-elles hurlé que leur séparation les tuait à petit feu ? Et combien de fois la fumée meurtrière était-elle venue se lover contre lui, malade de son mépris pour elle ?  
Si pour beaucoup ses rechutes s'apparentaient à de la faiblesse, il s'agissait pour lui de compassion avant tout.

Et pourtant il était parfaitement au courant que cette compassion lui coûterait à jamais sa santé; il savait que son corps n'avait de cesse de le prévenir. Son pouls qui s'accélérait dangereusement lorsque le goudron s'accrochait à ses pores, les vertiges qui menaçaient de lui faire perdre l'équilibre alors que stress et nicotine se rencontraient... Après trente-sept ans d'existence, il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de hasards, il commençait à connaitre son corps. Avec le temps il avait appris à vivre avec, mais chaque fois que son rythme cardiaque s'emballait il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser à l'idée que la maladie se soit aggravée.

Ce jour-là il ne s'inquiéta cependant pas de son pouls inhabituellement rapide qu'il expliquait par le stress, de même que les fourmis se répandant dans son corps n'étaient dues qu'à trop de fatigue accumulée. Il savait aussi que ses membres petit-à-petit ankylosés n'étaient que le fruit d'un trop grand mélange et que sa vue se brouillant peu à peu était due aux lumières qui l'aveuglait un peu trop.  
Oui, il avait la conviction que ce sentiment de faiblesse ne durerait qu'un instant et qu'ensuite son état redeviendrait normal. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il avait tord.  
Tout s'enchaîna si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la situation. Ses oreilles l'assourdir par leur bourdonnement, les fourmis dans ses membres lui firent perdre toute sensation et l'ankylose qui l'avait entièrement gagné ne lui permis plus de se tenir debout. Ses jambes succombèrent sous son poids, il chuta. Ensuite tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'Arnaud se réveilla il était dans une salle d'un blanc immaculé qui lui était totalement inconnue mais qu'il repéra comme étant une chambre d'hôpital. L'angoisse le pris soudainement. Que s'était-il passé, pourquoi était-il là ? Amorçant un mouvement, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur ses genoux ainsi qu'une main emprisonnant la sienne. La vue de Jérémy veillant ainsi sur lui l'apaisa quelque peu, rassuré par leur contact.  
A dire vrai, cela faisait quelques mois que l'humoriste était au courant des sentiments qu'éprouvait le cadet à son égard et qu'il n'était lui-même pas indifférent à son charme, mais il s'était toujours interdit de lui en faire part, redoutant ce moment où ses bourreaux auraient raison de lui.  
Lorsqu'enfin Jérémy émergea, le cœur gonflé de joie de voir son ami lui aussi éveillé, il put enfin lui expliquer ce dont le plus vieux était incapable de se souvenir. Arnaud s'était évanouit lors de son passage en direct dans "On n'demande qu'à en rire" et cela faisait bientôt une journée entière que l'humoriste était endormi. Apparemment les médecins désiraient le garder en observation quelques jours encore pour savoir avec exactitude ce qui avait provoqué son malaise.  
Ainsi, plusieurs tests et quelques jours plus tard; alors que les deux hommes avaient enfin pu se retrouver seuls (débarrassés de leurs amis humoristes), un médecin à l'air grave avait fait irruption dans la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle pesait désormais un silence de mort.

« - Monsieur Tsedri... Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre, mais... vous avez une tachycardie ventriculaire ainsi qu'un cancer du poumon. »


	5. E : Etoiles

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours aimé les étoiles. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait pris l'habitude de passer des soirées, puis des nuits entières, allongé dans l'herbe à observer le ciel. Ces moments étaient quelque chose de très intime, et jusqu'alors jamais il n'avait accepté de les partager avec qui que ce soit.  
Arnaud fut la seule personne qu'il accepta jamais à ses côtés. Tous deux couchés dans l'herbe humide, le ciel pour seul toit, ils profitaient alors silencieusement de la présence enivrante de l'autre.


	6. F : Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à mon père pour toutes ces épiques parties de Jeu de Rôle qu'il a pu me raconter. Ce drabble est explicitement inspiré de l'une d'elles.

« - Arnaud ! Arrête avec tes conneries et viens m'aider !  
\- Mais attends, j'ai pas fini ! Occupe-le encore un peu ! »

Soupirant, Jérémy accéléra le pas afin d'essayer de distancer le dragon qui lui volait après. Heureusement que ses bottes nouvellement acquises lui ajoutaient un bonus de vitesse et avaient la particularité de pouvoir le faire léviter.  
Ainsi, n'importe qui aurait pu apercevoir un assassin volant tentant d'échapper à un dragon tandis que son compagnon, un prêtre d'Odin, s'attribuait maintes améliorations.

 

« - Arnaud, tu fais chier, je viens de me faire rôtir par un dragon ! »

Quittant sa place attribuée pour la partie, le dit-Arnaud se rapprocha de l'emplacement du voleur afin de se faire pardonner par un câlin. Face à eux, Florent Peyre officiait en tant que maître du jeu et, avant que cet élan d'affection ne dégénère, il se racla la gorge de sorte à rappeler sa présence à ses amis.


	7. G : Gardien

Des siècles durant, j'ai toujours été celui que les amants venaient consulter secrètement. Protecteur des Roméo et Juliette, connu comme étant "le Gardien" par les humains. Mais aussi par les autres arbres, ceux dont les feuilles n'embrassent pas et n'embrasseront jamais le sol.  
Je suis secret et silencieux, et les amoureux de tous âges viennent se réfugier auprès du vieux saule pleureur que je suis. Jamais les feuilles de mes branches balayèrent le sol dans un autre dessin que celui d'accueillir mes réfugiés, et mon tronc vieillit porte à jamais la marque de chacun d'eux. J'ai vu des couples se créer, puis s'aimer. Mais jamais la haine et la tristesse ne vinrent souiller ce lieu sacré.  
Ainsi donc, les jeunes gens aimaient ma compagnie, et j'aimais être leur chaperon. Malheureusement, les années filant, les jeunes gens devenaient adultes et oubliaient la magie qui reposait en mon sein. Jamais plus je ne voyais ces enfants devenus grands.

Le jour arriva pourtant où un couple bien inhabituel vint se réfugier contre moi. L'un n'était encore qu'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, l'autre un adulte de dix ans son aîné. Et, chaque soir, les deux hommes venaient se cacher sous mon feuillage. Loin du monde extérieur et de ses jugements.  
Mais le jour vint où ils ne vinrent plus auprès de moi. Le jour vint où les enfants n'eurent plus besoin de ma bénédiction.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, neuf ans plus tard, le vieux saule pleureur que je suis ne peut s'empêcher de rire au message que me porte le vent: voilà ces deux enfants à nouveau réunis. Et le bruissement des feuilles me chuchota leurs noms: Arnaud Tsedri et Jérémy Ferrari.


	8. H : Harcèlement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention ; sujets sensibles traités.

Cela n'avait jamais été dans les habitudes de Jérémy. A dire vrai, c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait, et cela le dégoûtait déjà assez. Depuis qu'il savait que c'était monnaie courante chez les artistes, il avait toujours trouvé ça répugnant et s'était promis de ne jamais faire de même. Et voilà qu'à cause d'un ridicule moment de faiblesse, il avait fait un écart à ses principes.

Lui qui n'aimait que peu les lieux noirs de monde et où il ne pouvait s'entendre penser, il avait pourtant profité de sa semaine de repos pour se changer les idées. En effet, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que l'humoriste cherchait à se noyer dans le travail afin d'oublier les sentiments encombrants qui l'affublaient depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Malheureusement pour lui, cette méthode ne marchait que très peu, surtout lorsque l'objet de ses convoitises était continuellement, ou presque, à ses côtés. Alors, lorsque Laurent Ruquier lui annonça qu'il n'avait aucun tournage prévu durant une semaine entière, il en fut autant soulagé qu'exaspéré.  
N'ayant également ni spectacle ni interview durant cette même semaine, cela signifiait à la fois repos et ruminations. Jérémy se connaissait, il savait qu'il passerait ces jours seul chez lui, à noircir des pages et des pages de mauvaises blagues ou de pensées incohérentes.

Le troisième soir déjà il crut devenir fou de solitude, il était hors de question pour l'italien que qui ce fut le voit dans cet état. Alors, contre ses habitudes, il avait décidé d'aller dans un bar près de chez lui. Il n'avait jamais été un grand buveur, et il n'appréciait que peu l'état dans lequel le plongeait l'alcool. Cette nuit-là, pourtant, il s'autorisa un second écart dans ses habitudes, buvant assez pour regarder avec intérêt les personnes présentes dans le petit pub.  
C'est certainement pour la même raison qu'il ne chercha pas à se cacher lorsqu'il entendit une voix hésitante l'appeler, et qu'il commença à parler par curiosité à l'inconnu. Il s'appelait Sylvain, et ils discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures, parlant comme deux vieux amis venant de se retrouver.

Pourquoi il avait fait ça, il n'aurait su le dire. Peut-être Jérémy avait-il besoin d'une compagnie nouvelle, peut-être étaient-ce son sourire timide et ses yeux fixes qui l'y poussèrent. Tout en lui semblait respirer la pureté et l'innocence. Sylvain n'était le cadet de l'humoriste que de deux ans, pourtant un monde semblait les séparer.  
Peut-être enviait-il ce qu'il décelait être comme une parcelle de naïveté dans ces yeux qui n'osaient pas le fixer.

Quoi que ce fut, il ne comprit pas plus ce qu'il se passait, alors que tous deux se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre dans l'entrée de son appartement, bafouant son principe le plus important: ne jamais coucher avec un fan.

 

Il ne prit conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé que le lendemain, en sentant un corps chaud contre le sien. Persuadé d'être encore dans les limbes du sommeil, il s'était d'abord détendu, profitant du corps d'Arnaud enfin collé contre le sien. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, humectant son parfum si agréable, avant d'émerger brutalement. Ce n'était pas une tignasse informe qu'il touchait, mais des cheveux encore trop courts pour pouvoir être désordonné.  
Sous la surprise d'apercevoir un parfait étranger partager sa couche, Jérémy se dégagea rapidement de son étreinte, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller l'inconnu. Celui-ci lui adressa un "Bonjour" timide, apparemment gêné de se trouver nu aux côté de Jérémy Ferrari, qui, pour sa part, semblait retrouver ses souvenirs. Soudainement irrité par ses actes, ce dernier s'extirpa des draps, ramassa caleçon et tee-shirt et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se préparer un café. Noir.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Sylvain, désormais habillé, s'approcha timidement de lui.

« - Hum... Je suis désolé, je vais y aller je pense, je voudrais pas te déranger plus longtemps...  
\- Oh non, tu n'me déranges pas. Tu peux rester boire un café si tu veux. C'est juste que... j'ai été surpris. »

Malgré la proposition de l'humoriste, son invité préféra s'en aller sans plus attendre, laissant Jérémy seul avec ses remords. Même saoul, il n'aurait jamais du coucher avec un fan. Il le savait parfaitement, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne parvenait à se défaire de sa culpabilité.

Finalement, la suite de la journée se passa plutôt tranquillement; il n'avait eu qu'une faible gueule de bois, qu'une bonne douche froide et un café avaient suffi à faire passer. A nouveau, il passa son temps à noircir des pages et des pages de mauvaises blagues ou de pensées incohérentes.  
Il était donc sur le point de chercher une autre activité, lorsqu'une sonnerie qui n'était pas la sienne retentit. L'italien se dirigea vers sa chambre, et trouva le portable d'où émanait la musique sur le sol. Il avait du tomber de sa poche, au moment où... Jérémy se racla la gorge à ce souvenir. S'en saisissant, il vit s'afficher le mot "Maison". Sûrement Sylvain venait-il de se rendre compte de son oubli. Décrochant, il porta le téléphone à son oreille:

« - Allô ?  
\- Euh... Jérémy ? C'est Sylvain. Euh... un petit rire gêné se fit entendre. On dirait bien que j'ai oublié mon portable chez toi, alors est-ce que je peux passer pour le récupérer ?  
\- Je comptais justement sortir, si tu veux on peut se retrouver devant le bar d'hier soir dans une heure, ça te va ?  
\- D'accord, parfait. Merci beaucoup, et à tout à l'heure alors ! »

La nouvelle tonalité fit comprendre à Jérémy que son interlocuteur avait raccroché, et il rangea le téléphone dans sa poche afin de ne pas l'oublier.

Une heure plus tard, il rejoignit Sylvain au lieu dit, qui semblait l'attendre depuis quelques minutes. Ce dernier lui proposa qu'ils aillent boire un verre et, à son grand étonnement, l'humoriste ne sut refuser quelque chose d'aussi banal au jeune homme. Après tout, il n'était pour rien dans ses humeurs.

Enfin, le moment de se séparer arriva à nouveau. Jérémy paya leurs consommations, et s'apprêta à souhaiter une dernière fois une bonne journée à Sylvain, lorsque celui-ci l'attrapa par le poignet, l'empêchant de s'en aller. Certes, l'humoriste aurait pu se servir de l'une ou l'autre de ses techniques de judo, seulement il voulait d'abord savoir ce que lui voulait son cadet. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de s'enfuir en courant, car son visage pâlissait au fur-et-à-mesure qu'il chuchotait des mots à son oreille.  
Sylvain savait. Comment il en avait été mis au courant, Jérémy aurait été incapable de le dire. Il s'en préoccuperait plus tard. Sylvain savait, il savait à quel point les sentiments de Jérémy envers Arnaud avaient dépassé l'amitié. Et, comble du malheur, son cadet avait profité de son sommeil pour récupérer le numéro de Tsamere.  
Désespéré, Jérémy observa son interlocuteur. Son visage n'avait plus aucune similitude avec celui qui l'avait séduit la veille. L'innocence et la pureté avaient laissé place à une aura sournoise et manipulatrice, qui ne présageaient rien de bon. L'espace d'un instant, l'humoriste fut effrayé par le sourire angélique qu'il abordait.

« - Alors, si tu ne veux pas que cette affaire s'ébruite, tu as intérêt à faire tout ce que je veux. Absolument tout. »


	9. I : Inattention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le dernier texte écrit !  
> Je sais que l'abécédaire n'est pas terminé, mais je n'en ai jamais écrit d'autres et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais le faire... En espérant que cela vous ait plu !

Tout avait commencé quelques mois plus tôt, par une fatigue qu'il avait considéré comme liée au stress et à son surplus de travail, car il dormait peu et mal. Puis les nausées étaient apparues, d'abord peu fréquent et sûrement liées à sa fatigue, puis de plus en plus récurrentes.  
Il s'en était légèrement soucié, mais avait tout simplement pensé que ce ne serait que passager et qu'il n'aurait pas à bousculer son emploi du temps trop chargé pour se rendre chez le médecin. Il ne commença à réellement s'en inquiéter que plusieurs semaines plus tard, lorsqu'il compris que son était n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Accompagné de son amant, il était allé voir un docteur, qui se trouva incapable de lui diagnostiquer avec certitude une quelconque maladie. Ce dernier, un certain Docteur Line, lui prescrivit donc une prise de sang à faire le plus vite possible.  
Le malade s'y était d'abord farouchement opposé puisque la simple vue d'une aiguille le faisait tourner de l'œil, mais il fut contraint d'accepter sous l'insistance des deux hommes.

Lorsque le Docteur Line mit son patient au courant du mal dont il était atteint, sa première réaction fut de trouver cela idiot et de faire tomber sa tête en arrière dans un grand éclat de rire. Après tout, cela ne pouvait être rien d'autre qu'une blague de mauvais goût. Ainsi, aussi secrètement que le lui permettait sa carrière d'humoriste, il passa de nouveaux examens, sceptique quand à la justesse de leurs résultats. Mais, face au dernier, Arnaud ne put que se rendre à l'évidence. Il était...  
L'humoriste rentra chez lui, passablement choqué par le papier plastifié qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Jérémy, qui l'attendait, le pris immédiatement entre ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse et tenta de le réconforter.

« Jérèm'... J'ai... Je suis... Putain Jérèm', je suis enceinte... C'est pas... J'ai... j'en ai même l'échographie... »


End file.
